dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crackerjaquebox
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armor Sets page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 09:59, 2009 November 17 Armor Sets I've made a comment on the Talk:Armor Sets page, and I'd really like to hear your input. Thx -- 17:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Connor Sorry, didn't realise you were editing at the time as the page didn't make note that it was being edited. Go sarcastically rant. I'll remove the Warden's DLC comment, mistake on my part. Thanks for the correction. A shame you can't get the Blood Mage without out allowing the demon to live, but I suppose it's fitting. --MiyuEmi 15:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Lost in Dreams I think it looks great. You might points out though that if your responses to Sloth are bad or your responses to your friends were bad, or you have a poor relationship with any of them, it's possible regardless of saving your friends you'll be stuck fighting Sloth alone. I've had to do this once and know of a friend on XBox who also could not find a way to fight Sloth with his friends despite the fact that he'd rescued them all. That aside, the page does look great! My Zev love, oh yeah. I always find one character I get really attached to and in DA Zev is the one. He is just cool. --MiyuEmi 08:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Page I'd be afraid to write that much. It'd all be Zevran love again!! Actually I think I keep Zevran in the party not only because he's cool, but because I almost always play as a rogue. That means my main character always has the deft hand skills, theft, trap thing and Zevran I just focus on the Duelist and Assassin skills which makes him a good character. Love Shale and Oghren too. I think these three really play off of one another well. "Am I to understand that the painted elf is a crow, as in a bird." Love it. I've actually finished the game like 4 times with 3 characters. My Elves have gone the furthest (one city elf, two dalish elves), but I have my Human Noble and a warrior and mage sidelining until I'm bothered to play with them!! Problem is, I want the EXP for picking locks and if you're not a rogue, nothing in the Kokari Wilds in a locked chest is accessible to you. --MiyuEmi 09:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I had already read a bunch of your page. It's nice to see I'm not the only one who ends up somehow 'personalising' their RPG characters! I'm actually having trouble getting started with my warrior because I so love the rogue's abilities. I mean, I think I'm at the werewolf's lair with him but it's hard going having to rely on someone else to open those chests!! I'll make it, eventually. My warrior is my personal Zevran, so far he's come onto everyone possible, even Owen back at the castle (noble human origin). Was fun, though my only problem is going to be creating a character to do the morally 'wrong' thing. It's unlike me and it will be difficult to walk back into the forest and kill all of those elves... --MiyuEmi 09:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Strategy in Walk Through Sorry about that, I added that part thinking combat strategies were included in the walk through since there were a few suggested strategies in the 3 paragraphs above - the fights with the Arcane Horror, Rhagos, and Uthkiel - and later in the same paragraph in the fight with Vereveel. Triton Hydra 09:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Revenants When you have a chance could you check this for me? I did a page on The Mage's Treasure and someone has added that the Revenant spawns with skeletons. I've never (in all my playthroughs) had the Revenant spawn with lackeys. It's always spawned by itself, but maybe I missed something. Let me know if this is true and I should leave it in here. Thanks. --MiyuEmi 13:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I rarely equip the Juggernaut Armour on anyone. By the time anyone is strong enough to use it I've already found much better armour for them! Let me know if you remember after you've played through again. Maybe I'm just lucky but I've only ever spawned a remnant on his own, save for the tomb inside the ruins, that's the shades. Thanks again. --MiyuEmi 13:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Nottifrey Hope I spelled that right. She sounds cool. Do you know the City Elf origin story? I can tell you a bit about it if you needed it to continue your character description. Very cool though...and hey, you can partner with Zevran! He'll love talking about his marks with her and she sounds as though she would be just as hesitant to say she loved anyone too. Well, if you're planning on killing all the Dalish with this character though, that will be a huge downside with Zev. Anyway, let me know if you wanted me to let you in on the origin stuff and how the Warden part begins. Elves are my favourite characters to play because you are literally the underdog the entire time. All the humans are insulting when they speak to you and your girl will have the chance to give them what for when they do! --MiyuEmi 14:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, since she hates the noble guy, she can kill him and then Duncan can use the conscripture to take her out of the Alienage. Think that's what it's called or something like that. That's what I did with my elven male who was a city elf. Took every opportunity to say I didn't want to get married, didn't pay any attention to my betrothed and then gutted the noble and his pals (though you can also apparently take a pay off if you're a male rescuing the girls, but not sure how it works as a female). This will cause Duncan to use whatever legal Warden power he has to keep you out of prison and bring you instead to the wardens. As a male, I also had the chance to implicate someone else in the killings, but I had my elf take all the blame, saving his friend and thereby putting no one else in the Alienage at immediate risk. Makes me think I need to start a game as a female city elf! --MiyuEmi 15:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Favourite Characters Zevran is the coolest! I like having Zevran, Oghren and Wynne. Together they are a great group to listen to. Either that or Zevran, Oghren and Shale. You have to know Zevran is going to be in there. I think he has, like Morrigan (even though I don't like her character as she's so hard to please, you have to be evil!), the most developed personality in the group. He has very defined 'personal' character developments based on his experiences. Alistair is very sweet, but he seems to have garned no real negative effects from his experiences. I also like the fact that Zevran is very world worn and he has some of the best advice in the game (no one else tells you that the oil in Redcliffe might be a mistake and no one else tells you who would make the better king for Orzammar). Zevran has got it spot on. Orzammar flourishes (in Epilogue) under Bhelan's rule and the oil makes the fight in Redcliffe more difficult because it doesn't kill the corpses but instead harms anyone who enters the fire to get to the corpses!! Ah well, I think I take my RPG's too seriously anyway. I get really immersed in them, but I have to say, I've never ever played World of Warcraft though I know it's really popular. Thanks for the nod on the pages. Others have updated them and changed formatting etc but I was glad my repeated playthroughs have at least gained me some level of ability to assist others!! Started my female City Elf by the way. I'm already at the Urn of Sacred Ashes section with her. We'll see how it goes. Eventually I have to recruit Loghain...despite the fact that I too despise him and don't want to lose Alistair to have him in my party!! --MiyuEmi 10:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Rogues Rogues are the coolest! I love them. I love knowing that I can open any chest I pass, the automatic stun ability. Wonderful. I think that to use Zevran, which I do often, you have to have him as a dedicated assassin and just a melee/bow user. I think that Leliana is meant to be your theif which is why she starts with deft hands skills. I never use the holy roller. She's amazingly boring. I just make my rogue with all the deft hand skills, stealing and then use Zevran for all the melee stuff and his brilliant conversationg. Ahhh... Glad you've discovered the fantastic nature of the rogue! Wish all classes could learn deft hand skills. Then they'd be so much easier to play! --MiyuEmi 09:16, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Also, added a bit more to my User Page. Tell me what you think. --MiyuEmi 16:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Companions Oh, I have so much Zevran love. It's a shame that only the two men have any real appeal. Morrigan is just a nasty person and Leliana...well, she watched me sleeping which is weird and she is so difficult to romance. Seriously, you have to be at 100 with her before she'll do anything with you and if she does prompt you to go to the tent, it only happens once. Being a straight male shouldn't turn you off of Zevran. He's fun and complex. Alistair is hard to romance just because he's just...too gooey. He's the incredibly sweet guy who will always get his heart broken. I felt so bad as I was romancing him when I decided to recruit the secret companion. Broke his heart and pissed him off all at once! --MiyuEmi 09:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Random blathering Hello! I just thought I'd say hello. Well, admittedly, I've been wanting to chat about DAO with people, and you seem like a fine and wonderful person, good ser, so... yes! :) Also we both played Mages on our first runthroughs, there's a connection there! (Or something.) SO HOW ARE YOU? I beat the game, finally, the other day. I'm gonna agree with you that it's veeery hard to think of a reason to save Loghain. Only then it kind of gets played like YOU'RE the bad guy, for trying to get rid of the guy who caused civil war in Ferelden. (Although I was going to save him, except I wanted Alistair to stay even more, SO.) Incidentally. I saw your comments on MiyuEmi's page, and... romancing Alistair is all well and good, but there's so little pay-off :( Unless you're human noble. Or you don't vote Alistair for King. - Ancestralmask 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :It's not that I had problem playing a Mage -- in fact, right now on my rogue playthrough, I find myself flipping over to control Morrigan more often than not, simply because I don't have enough tactics slots on her yet to give her proper AI. (Also love how "healer" apparently means NO SHE WON'T CURE ALISTAIR WHEN HE'S ALMOST DEAD.) But I definitely am more used to being the hack-and-slash character in a game. Mass Effect's abilities just confused me, so I stuck to being a pure warrior type and just shot things until they were dead. Most JRPGs have a sword-fighter as the main character, so that's who you get used to playing as. (Unless you're playing Tales of Vesperia, then you switch over to the mage as soon as you can because if you think mages are cheap in DAO, it's nothing compared to ToV. You can stun-lock the bosses indefinitely thanks to certain moves, and there's no form of friendly fire, lol.) I had actually planned to play as a Warrior the first time around, but then I fell in love with my mage character (was messing around with origins) and couldn't go back. :As for the companion personalities... I kind of wish you had the option to "soften up" Morrigan and Zevran, the way you can "harden" Leliana and Alistair. I'm not that fond of Leliana OR Morrigan, and I can't pinpoint why. I will admit that Morrigan's banter with the other characters amused me, but in the end, she felt kind of flat in her evil ways? Or maybe I'm just resentful that she got to have Alistair's baby and my character didn't. :Incidentally... I've been trying to roleplay as a good-guy. Who doesn't steal, or lie. And I was FOILED right there in Lothering, because the Revered Mother would NOT give me the key to Sten's cage. I had to intimidate her... which I wouldn't have done, had I realized I could just pick the lock on the cage myself, durr. BTW, have you patched up to 1.02 yet? I'm loving the new enemy drops (more money and health poultices, hurray!) but the game is being annoyingly slow now. :( I'm worried I'm going to have to unpatch it just to be able to play properly again. (Sorry about the huge wall of text...) - Ancestralmask 15:26, December 11, 2009 (UTC)